TMArgentinaC
Nation Information TMArgentinaC is a small nation located in southern South America. TMArgentinaC seeks to be a peaceful nation, but will go to war if it or its allies are threatened. TMArgentinaC is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of TMArgentinaC has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. TMArgentinaC allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. TMArgentinaC believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. TMArgentinaC will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History Beginnings TMArgentinaC was created on March 16, 2007. In the first week of its existence, the nation endured its baptism by fire in a brutal war. LuckyNumber7 declared a war unprovoked, as TMArgentinaC was left to fight unaligned. After initial defeats, the tide turned with the entrance of Steodonn, a new trade partner with TMArgentinaC. The aid sent in exchange for trade boosted the military of TMArgentinaC and was the deciding factor in the war. TMArgentinaC emerged victorious as LuckyNumber7 was sent into Anarchy and a national draft situation. Following the war, TMArgentinaC began to prosper, still unaligned. An Alliance Formed On April 15, 2007, TMArgentinaC became one of the three founding members and powers of a new alliance, The Triple Entente, along with CubanThunder of Vakkar and crimson90 of the Shinigamian Empire. TMAC721 became the head of the International Affairs Department, taking the title of Prime Foreign Minister. The alliance grew slowly as a close-knit community was formed among members, most of which knew each other in real life. The Razgriz War Late in April, TMArgentinaC engaged in a war with LordRazgriz, to aid close ally and friend CubanThunder. This war was eventually won, as trade was opened between Razgriz and CubanThunder, and a stronger relationship between the nations of TMArgentinaC and Vakkar were formed. Tensions Mount and the PKR Splits Tensions mounted among members of the TE with an influx of refugees from the AXIS. Seeking revenge after a civil war, the Coalition approached the TE with a plea for help in avenging mistreatment. After much debate, the DOW passed, but CubanThunder refused to support the war. Shortly following the passage of the DOW, the Coalition left the TE in response to the tension, to fight the AXIS War alone, as the Peace Keeping Republic. Ill feelings have since been resolved, and TMAC721 and Stella remained informal allies. New Beginnings The secession of the PKR led to a general realization of the need for reform at the TE. Growth had largely stagnated, as the Three Powers looked for change within the alliance. Then, an opportunity was presented to the TE by AJ the Great of the Byzantine Empire. After much deliberation, it was decided that the TE would merge with the BE, to form House Aegean, an autonomous region of the Byzantine Empire. Elections were held and TMAC721 was elected Baselios of the House by his peers. A Charter was quickly drafted, as the merge became official with the passage of all former TE members into the BE. Another War TMArgentinaC engaged in yet another war on June 11, 2007, as part of the BE War Training Program. The opponent, uranium235 of Polanium, was formidable foe as the battles were fierce. The war remained neck and neck up through the final day of fighting, as neither nation emerged in Anarchy and the winner was decided by total damage dealt. TMArgentinaC was victorious by a narrow margin, as Polanium fought bravely and ably.